1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a windshield wiper structure, and more particularly to a windshield wiper structure which is installed on a vehicle window.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a windshield wiper for a vehicle is installed on a vehicle window of the vehicle. The windshield wiper is connected to a driven wiper arm of the vehicle and the windshield wiper is repeatedly wiped on the vehicle window by applying force on the windshield wiper via the driven wiper arm.
The available windshield wiper on the market mainly includes an assembling stage, a fixing stage, and a supporting rack. The supporting rack installs rubber-made wiper blades on a bottom surface of the supporting rack. The supporting rack is assembled on a bottom surface of the fixing stage and the assembling stage is installed on a top surface of the fixing stage so that the driven wiper arm of the vehicle can be installed on the assembling stage. Accordingly, the wiper blades assembled on the supporting rack is provided to wipe water and dirt attached on the vehicle window by repeatedly swishing the windshield wiper driven by the driven wiper arm back and forth.
The combination structure of the prior art windshield wiper is usually formed by embedding or engaging the driven wiper arm and the assembling stage. The combination structure of the driven wiper arm and the assembling stage is used for a period of time, however, the two components tend to have loose attachment. Accordingly, the driven wiper arm would not reliably press wiper blades so that wiper blades could not tightly contact the vehicle window.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a windshield wiper assembling structure for preventing loose attachment of a driven wiper arm to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.